


The Ultimate Jinchuriki

by Shine375



Category: Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Op Female, Part Uchiha, Part Uzumaki, Team 7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine375/pseuds/Shine375
Summary: Katsumi was born in the Hidden Mist, first born to an Uchiha and an Uzumaki making her compatible to hold The Six tailed beast. It was sealed inside of her, as she she trained to be the Ultimate Ninja of the Hidden Mist. Eventually however, she ran away, managing to get to the Hidden Leaf. And that’s when her story begins...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Run. She had to run. She had to escape the danger of being a jinchuriki and being used as a tool.

“CAPTURE THE BRAT!” Zabuza yelled out, as he smirked evilly. 

“Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu!” A Water Dragon appeared behind her, and instantly attacked some of the Hidden Mist Shinobi killing them. 

“Tch. GET HER! SHES ONE FIVE YEAR OLD GIRL!” Zabuza shouted out evilly. “Water Style Water Clone Jutsu!” Five water clones of Zabuza appeared. All wanting to chase her. 

“Tch. Damn Zabuza. Shadow Clone Jutsu!” She yelled out, as a few shadow clones appeared. Each one took out a Shuriken and threw it. “Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!” Each one Shuriken appeared into many, as if it wasn’t a big deal. 

“Tch. Damn brat.” Each of the clones got taken out, and a few cuts appeared on Zabuza, alongside a few more of the Shinobi ended up getting taken out with the multiple Shuriken me that was there. 

One of the excess ninja spoke up. “Come quietly starting now. And maybe you’ll be lucky to survive.” 

“Rokubi... Help me please.” She pleaded.

“Fine... I know that we dislike each other, but I suppose you’ve at least tried to get along with me.” The voice replied. “I know you never asked for this, but then again neither did you. Fine. I’ll help you out. But you owe me one.” She stated with a stern tone.

“Very well... I’ll do whatever it takes to repay the favor.” The girl stated as killing intent flooded the area. 

“What... is this?” The Kiri Shinobi began to tremble from fear. 

“Tch... she’s finally learning on how to control the Rokubi right in this direct moment?! How could we let this happen dammit! Everyone attack now!”

Everyone began making hand signs, and shouted. “Water Style! Liquid Bullet Jutsu!”

Multiple water bullets came towards her, yet the girls eyes turned red with one tail swinging behind her. 

“Wind Style Great Breakthrough!” She yelled out, blowing back the water with ease. “Time to finish this! Fire Style Fire Dragon Jutsu! And now, Wind Style Great Break Through!” She breathed out both Fire and Wind Jutsu. The Wind style ninjitsu amplifying the Fire style ninjitsu causing a blazing forest fire that spread throughout the entire area causing everything to burn. “I’ll see you bitches later. But to finish this. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu.” Multiple Shadow Clones of the girl appeared before everyone. “Shadow Clone Explosion Jutsu! Also this! Funjitsu, Exploding tags!” Multiple explosions occur, as the girl managed to quickly speed away easily, with the chakra that the Rokubi ended up giving her. 

“Rokubi... thank you for your help. Can... we start working together? It’ll help me accomplish my goal...?” The girl stated. 

“I guess I’ll trust you for now... you still won’t know my name though.” The female slug spoke out, in a smug manner. 

The girl chuckled to herself. “No worries. Thanks for all of your help. Just that means a lot. I promise you, this will be the start of an amazing partnership. Now... we must free our parents. Where do you think we should go?” She spoke out.

“The Hidden Leaf. They’re an extremely powerful nation, full of incredible ninjitsu. I recommend going there. When I faced them awhile ago, in the third great ninja war, they would throw incredible techniques at us. Also not gonna lie brat. You’re easily my favorite host. The others were absolutely abysmal.” She spoke out, before giving what seemed to be a smile at her. 

“Thank you... Mom. Dad. I promise I’ll free you from this life of a curse for me. I love you. I will make sure that you’re still alive, by the time I arrive back to the Hidden Mist to free you guys.” The girl spoke out, before moving on. “Remember this well Hidden Mist. Katsumi will end up coming back to free your village eventually.” 

————

Standing up, Zabuza groaned. All he felt was pain. His entire body was completely thrashed. Most of the ninja that was given to him as a tool to actually retrieve the girl, or at least the jinchuriki inside of her was completely torn apart. Who knew that she held such power. When did the girl learn to use the power to such an extent? Normally she couldn’t go that far. So what happened. Did she manage to only go so far, because she cooperated with the tailed beast?! Zabuza flinched, when he made any sudden serious movement. The brat had thrashed him up. However, he wasn’t going to lie. He actually didn’t seem to mind the girl so much. She was easily a prodigy, and did amazingly well, in just everything she had learned. Zabuza had a small soft spot for the girl he taught his water ninjitsu and Kenjutsu to. He frowned upon the sight. He was going to be punished badly, he didn’t want to keep working for Yagura the 4th Mizukage anyway. He was starting to order even worse things than before. Tch. How was he going to break the news to her parents? The poor mother couldn’t handle things much longer before she broke. Being forced to constantly give birth to Half Uchiha and Half Uzumaki children, had to have put a strain on the body. He shook his head. He walked off. 

Jumping through the trees he arrived before Yagura and her mother. “Zabuza, where’s my child...?” The mother spoke out nervously. 

“She... has started to work with the Tailed Beast. Even with all the Ninja, it’d take Yagura himself to go after her. She also managed to escape.” He spoke calmly. Before he sighed, and sat down. 

Yagura let out a slight hum. Tapping his staff on the ground. “Very well... that’s fine. We’ll let her train, and get stronger before taking her back ourselves.”

Katsumi’s mother nodded dumbly before rushing out of the area to her husband. “Koa!” She yelled out to him.

“What is it, Hana?” Koa stated quietly. 

“Katsumi managed to escape, the Hidden Mist! It’s wonderful!” Hana nodded eagerly. 

Koa’s eyes widen, as a smile comes on his lips. “Yes... I’m so proud of her. Cmon. Let’s go celebrate.”

————  
After wasting multiple days, Katsumi was starting to run out of supplies, however she managed to reach the front gate where two ninjas were on guard duty, saw the red hair and theirs eyes widened. “Hello. My name is Katsumi Uzumaki Uchiha. Pleasure to be here. Could you take me to the Hokage I need to see him...” Katsumi stated pleasantly. As the two nodded dumbly, taking her to the Hokage’s office. 

“Hokage Sama we have a visitor, her name... it’s quite important that you’re aware of this.” The guard stated, as he motioned them to come in. 

“What is it- oh my... red hair. An Uzumaki perhaps? What’s your name, could you two leave?” He said in a fatherly tone. 

The Guards nodded, as they moved out of the room.

Katsumi’s eyes widened at the tone that the Hokage was giving off and tears filled her eyes. “I-I’m Katsumi Uchiha Uzumaki... I’m from the Hidden Mist. Um... put a privacy seal up and make sure there are no ANBU around. Because I can sense some everywhere. This is a private conversation. If you must keep some, keep your most trusted.” Katsumi spoke out quietly. 

Sarutobi’s eyes widened. An Uchiha and an Uzumaki? Someone from the Hidden Mist?! The Hidden Mist has the Sharigan? This was serious trouble... he needed the info right now. He motioned for all of the ANBU to leave. “They should be all gone. Except for the ones I trust.” He stated, activating a privacy seal. 

Katsumi didn’t sense anything else, as she nodded. “My father was kidnapped from the Hidden Leaf. His name was Koa. The fourth Mizukage breaded then for their bloodlines. They also inserted... the six tails into me. I’m the six tails jinchuriki. I can... control up to a tail for now. I hope to improve that with training.” She stated plainly.

Sarutobi’s eyes widen in shock. “That’s... some story. I assume you have the Sharigan.”

Katsumi nodded at that, saying nothing else. 

Sarutobi took a smoke from his pipe. “Koa... he’s still alive. Thank god. For now... how would feel about rooming with the Uchiha? Seeing as your part Uchiha- THE SIX TAILS?! Oh... wow... this is. Some heavy information. I’ll be sure to keep it in mind. Now uh... who’s your mother?”

“Hm? Oh! It’s Hana!” Katsumi stated proudly. 

Sarutobi’s mouth dropped. “Hana... you mean child to Geri?”

“Did you know my grandmother?” Katsumi looked at her suspiciously. 

“... Kid. The reason I recognize that name, is because it’s the children of the Second Hokage. Meaning you’re his Great Grand daughter.” Sarutobi spoke out lightly. 

Katsumi’s mouth just dropped. “Huh?” She stated with a questioning tone. 

“... You’re legit going to be a princess considered everything. Come. Ill need to inform Jiraiya... but. We do have another Uzumaki here as well. However he doesn’t know anything about his heritage. Also he has blond hair. Maybe you could help him with that. Maybe be his friend and train him?” Sarutobi stated slightly. 

“Another Uzumaki? Is he the vessel to a tailed beast? Like the Ninetails? But I mean if you’re asking me to. I don’t mind teaching him. But as a result, I get full permission to do what I want within the village. Alongside living with the Uchiha. If I have any concerns I’m bringing them to you. There’s also one more thing... the flying Raijin. I want that in return.” Katsumi stated smirking. As she gave him a smirk. 

“I can’t trust the Uchiha... the fact that you’re part of it... but you’re my sensei’s great granddaughter...” Sarutobi mumbled out. 

“Oh? Why can’t you trust the Uchiha?” She began to snarl at him. 

“Because they had something to do with Kyuubi attack. Let me explain. The Former vessel was giving birth, yet someone ripped the Ninetails outside of her. And it attacked the village. Thus causing mass destruction.” He said somberly.

“... So just because Uchiha can control tailed beasts you think it’s them? Don’t you think it’s causing a rift between the village? What if they plan a cou de ta? What if that happens. You need to give them me, as a sign of faith. Also I recommend giving them the Ninetails as a show of trust.” A new female voice spoke out. 

“Who... are you?” Sarutobi asked calmly. 

“I am the Six tailed beast. I recommend giving the Kyuubi and me to the Uchiha. It will be a show of good faith.” She stated lightly. 

“... Fine. I’ll comply with your demands. Send in Fugaku and Mikoto...” Sarutobi stated lightly. 

The ANBU nodded as he quickly got out to retrieve Fugaku and Mikoto.

“So... you’re the six Tails?” He smoked out of his pipe. 

“Yes. I’ve heard about your prowess professor. As have most of the Tailed Beasts. Let’s just say... you’re one of the few humans who have earned our respect.” She spoke out. 

His eyes widened. “I see... thank you. It’s high praise coming from a tailed beast themselves... but you’re right. Thank you for opening my eyes. I’ll transfer both you and Naruto to the Uchiha’s as a sign of trust.” He finished saying. 

The tailed beast nodded, as she went back and her eyes turned normal. “Tell me, does he know why he’s hated?”

Sarutobi shook his head. “We believed it’s best kept for his safety.”

“...He deserves to know why he’s hated. But... with Kyuubi that’s a risk. I’ll be his friend he does deserve to know that there’s someone out there just like him.” Katsumi stated. 

Sarutobi sighed. “Fine... but you Hound. Bring Naruto here.” 

Hound nods and chases after Naruto. 

Eventually both Naruto and Fugaku and Mikoto arrive. As Fugaku spoke up. “What is it Hokage-Sama? I was busy with a clan meeting.” 

Sarutobi sighed. “Naruto... you’re going to be living with these people now.”

Mikoto and Fugaku’s mouth dropped as did Naruto’s. Naruto began to cry. “Jiji... you’re giving me a family?” He sniffled a bunch, as tears streamed down his face. 

“Yes Naruto... the Uchiha have the right to help you out. Alongside... meet Koa’s daughter. Do you guys think you could also take her in?” Sarutobi spoke out softly. 

Mikoto’s eyes widen. “KOA’S ALIVE?! Oh my... yes. Please! Thank you so much Hokage-Sama.” 

Fugaku’s eyes widen even more, as a smile crossed his face. “Are... you starting to trust us?” 

Sarutobi’s eyes widen, and he nodded. “I’m deeply sorry for what’s been happening between you and the village. I’ll help anyway I can. Think of this... as my atonement.”

Fugaku gave a smile as he bowed. “Thank you Hokage-Sama... we’ll take this gift and train them. What’s your name, young girl?”

“Katsumi. Katsumi Uchiha Uzumaki.” She stated proudly, as she activated her Sharigan. 

Fugaku smirked. “Sharigan at that age? That’s incredibly impressive. You might be better than Itachi. Anyway let’s go home. I’ll take care of you two...”

“I’m in your debt.” Katsumi bowed her head.

Naruto also bowed. Tears still pouring down his face. “Thank you... thank you...you’ll be my new sibling! I hope to get along with you.” Naruto gave Katsumi an incredibly tight hug. “I promise I’ll become the Hokage. Believe it!”

“I’ll help you along the way than... I’ll be here for you always Naruto.” Katsumi stated giving him a hug. “And I’ll help you reach that goal.” 

Naruto grinned. “Believe it!” 

Mikoto chuckled. “Cmon you two... you’re now living with us.”

———  
Meanwhile far away...

A letter was given. And was opened. 

“Hmm what’s this?” The female spoke up, as her eyes widened as she read the letter. “Lady Tsunade!” The girl called out. “It’s important.”

“What is it Shizune?” Tsunade stated to her. 

“It’s a letter from the Third Hokage! Apparently you have a cousin still alive!” Shizune stated eagerly. 

“What...? Give me that now.” Tsunade read the letter out. And her eyes widened. “Shizune. Pack your bags. We’re going back to the Hidden Leaf. I’m not leaving my only cousin behind. We’re staying there now.” 

Shizune nodded. “Let’s go.”

And thus the two began to pack up, and go back to the Hidden Leaf.


	2. Battle of the Prodiges. Katsumi vs Itachi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsumi meets with the Uchiha, alongside entering the academy and meeting with Tsunade.

Mikoto dragged Katsumi by the hand. Finally excited to have a daughter to take care of.

“Ease up a bit, please Mikoto!” Katsumi said softly. Not used to this full on eagerness, shown by someone. “Back there... at the office. You stated that you knew Koa? May I ask how?” 

Mikoto sighed. “Well... he’s my best friend. Even though we’re not blood related, we’re pretty much siblings. Which makes you cousins to Itachi and Sasuke. Please see them as such.” She spoke out softly. 

Katsumi’s eyes widened, as she thought to herself. Before she shook her head. “I’ll see their attitude first.” 

Mikoto glanced at her. “What kind of experience in wave did you have?”

Katsumi sighed. “The only one I will trust with this is actually you, when we go to your compound, since you and Koa are practically siblings, I’ll show you something that you better not tell anyone. I’m serious. This is very delicate information. Understand?” She gives off a very tight glare. 

Mikoto gulped and nodded. “This is probably the scariest five year old, I’ve ever seen.” She thought to herself. “Anyway, please tell me.” Mikoto finished saying.

A massive sigh escaped her lips, as she simply turned around, looked at Mikoto and her Sharigan eyes blazed to life. However they had a unique pattern. It was only for a second, but it was enough for Mikoto to know as she shook. “I see...” She muttered out. 

“Anyone else, have what I have?” Katsumi spoke out, as she twirled her own hair. 

“Yes... Shisui does. It’s decently well known that he has it... maybe you two could compare tips.” Mikoto, smiled a bit as she stated. 

Katsumi’s eyes widened. “SHISUI OF THE BODY FLICKER? CAN WE MEET HIM? HES ONE OF MY IDOLS.” Cue fangirling, Katsumi as she coughs. “Ahem. You heard nothing.” She calmly walks off, as Mikoto just giggles. 

“You know, my son Itachi is probably hanging out with him, they’re probably at our house. Let’s go now to meet your Idol.” As Katsumi just blushes a deep red, Mikoto just giggles, as the two arrive at the house. 

“Mom!” Said a voice as he barreled through the door. As he ran up to her and hugged her leg tightly. 

“Hello Sasuke. We’re going to be getting two new additions to our family, meet Katsumi. If you remembered the stories I told you about Koa, this is his first born daughter.” Mikoto spoke out proudly. 

Sasuke ran up to her. “Hello! My name is Sasuke. What about yours? Do you know any cool ninja stuff? My brother is amazing at this! His names Itachi! Well? Hurry up and tell me!” He jumped up and down excitedly.

Katsumi just chuckled. “I know a bit, like the basics. But not much. I’m better with kenjutsu. I’ve been mostly trained to wield swords. However, for ninjitsu, I know a small amount.” 

Sasuke’s eyes widened in glee. “Can you show me? Do you know how to do the fire ball? I’m always having trouble with it, and dad says I need to improve.”

Katsumi sighed, as she took out a chakra paper that she had on her. “Press your hands together on this. I might know the reason why you’re having trouble.” 

“What is this?” Sasuke looked on in wonder, as he looked curious. 

Mikoto just gave a small smile. “I’ll talk, when we find out about his elemental nature. This might be good for him. I would be surprised if he didn’t have fire.” Mikoto finished the thought. 

“This is Chakra paper. It determines your elemental affinity. Since you’re having trouble with the fireball Jutsu I wouldn’t be surprised, if you had a different element.” Katsumi spoke out. 

Sasuke looked at it in curiosity, as he held it in between his hands, and the paper crumpled. “What does this mean?” He spoke out, showing Mikoto and Katsumi the crumpled paper.

“Huh. Lightning...” Katsumi murmured. 

Mikoto blinked in surprise. “That’s... interesting. Lightning is quite a rare element in the Hidden Leaf.” She spoke out. “Well, that explains why you’re having trouble with this. Katsumi, know any lightning Jutsu?” 

Katsumi put a finger to her chin and nodded. “I know a few. But lightning is by far my worst element. I was planning on working on it later when I got here, but I can show Sasuke a thing or two about lightning Jutsu later.” 

Sasuke blinked in surprise. This kid knew elemental Jutsu? “Are you as good as my brother?”

Katsumi chuckled. “That awaits to be seen, I’ll show you the hand signs when we get out later.” 

Sasuke’s eyes sparkled. He was going to be learning elemental Jutsu! “Thank you! Itachi is in the back with Shisui! I’ll take you there.”

“Can I go Mikoto! Pleaaaaase?!” She spoke out, giving her the cute watering eyes. Before Mikoto nodded. Making Katsumi follow Sasuke. “Cmon! Let’s go!” Katsumi spoke out excitedly. As her and Sasuke, both chased after Itachi and Shisui. 

Meanwhile the two were talking. “Shisui! Itachi! I made a friend!” He spoke out, excitedly. 

Shisui couldn’t resist the opportunity. “Ooo, is it a girl? Do you have a crush on her?” He spoke out in a teasing voice. 

“Mah Mah Shisui, that wasn’t very nice. Besides, I mainly look up to you.” The girl stated, as she was standing right above him, standing on the tree.

Shisui whistled in surprise. “Man. How old are you kid, you’re already doing a tree walk? That’s pretty rare.” 

Itachi just looked at her blankly. “Who are you.”

“Koa’s first born. I’m his daughter.” She spoke out casually, as she twirled around a Kunai.

Shisui and Itachi looked pretty surprised at that. “No way! He’s alive?! Where is he? He was the one who trained me.” Shisui spoke out, as he looked excited. 

Katsumi blinked. “Woah... my dad taught Shisui the Body Flicker. Holy shit. I’m so badass. In return you can do something, that I’m having trouble with. Anyway.. Koa is uh... currently... somewhere. I’m not totally comfortable saying where yet. But since you learned from him I’ll tell you where. But we can do that later. Shisui, I’d like to spar with you. Also, I’m living with you as is another person.” Katsumi stated as she pointed to Itachi. 

Itachi just stared blankly. As he nodded. 

All Shisui did was laugh at her. “You think a five year old can take me on?”

Meanwhile Katsumi flared up her Mangekyo for a brief moment. So that only Itachi and Shisui could see it. They both backed away in surprise. “What... how?” Shisui spoke out. 

“Sasuke why don’t you greet the other person that’s joining us, us three need to... talk.” Itachi said curiously. 

“But big brother, I wanna learn a Jutsu...” Sasuke stated sadly.

“Don’t worry, Sasuke. I’ll teach you a lightning Jutsu later. It’s a good one. But I’ve always wanted to meet Shisui. He’s my idol. Actually... yeah. I can do it. Just don’t punch the clone.” Katsumi stated, as she smirked making the hand signs for the shadow clone Jutsu. 

Meanwhile Shisui and Itachi just looked even more shook. This was probably the most talented ninja being able to make god damn shadow clones at age 5! “Kid... that’s a dangerous technique.” Yet out came a perfect shadow clone. “Holy shit Itachi. This girl is even more talented than you! And she looks like she’s 5!” 

Meanwhile Sasuke tilted his head. “Is this a clone?” 

“Close. But it’s a more dangerous technique. In fact it’s probably one of the strongest techniques out there. But... you shouldn’t attempt it, until you’re a Jonin. The only reason I can do it, is because I’m part Uzumaki. Therefore I have good chakra reserves.” Katsumi shrugged out.

Everyone just looked at her as Shisui began to speak up. “She’s right. I sense a good amount of chakra from her. It’s double anyone should have at her age.” As Shisui gave her a look that said, we talk now.

And Katsumi began to sweat nervously. “Sasuke. Go. My clone will teach you the ThunderBolt technique.” She stated, as Sasuke shrugged, and left with the clone. 

“Okay kid. You have the most Chakra reserves I’ve ever seen besides that kid Naruto. Why is that? Because there’s no way you can get that much just from being part Uzumaki.” He stated, as he gave a glare towards Katsumi. 

“... Can I trust you both to keep this a secret?” Katsumi spoke out softly, as she made a few shadow clones.

“Yeah. You can tell us. We’re already keeping your Mongekyo secret.” Shisui whispered, as Itachi looked on with a passive face. 

“Let me put up privacy seals. You never know who’s watching.” She stated. And seals were placed down. 

“Kid, you know how to make privacy seals? How much do you know already?” Shisui continued looking surprised. 

“Look. That part is explained because I’m part Uzumaki. I’ve been studying seals since I was two. Besides Uzumaki have an Innate sealing art. I get all of the scrolls that the Uzumaki had.” Katsumi huffed, as she lifted up her shirt. 

“Woah kid what’re you doing?” Shisui stated as he looked away and so did Itachi. 

“Shisui. I’m god damn five. I don’t have any boobs you can stare at.” She huffed out. “Besides what I’m telling you now is important. The Hokage has given Naruto, to the Uchiha as a show of trust. Same with me. What I am is a weapon. A weapon to the Hidden Mist. Because I am the Six tails. Keep that a secret or you die.” Katsumi hissed out. 

Itachi and Shisui just blinked. As they turned towards her, noticing the seal. “Yep. That’s the seal to contain a tailed beast alright.” Shisui mumbled out, as she looked towards Itachi. “She could help ya know. She’s a jinchuriki, Uzumaki, has the mongekyo. But this is good. This means that they could stop the distrust between the village and us.”

“I feel uneasy about letting her join us, she’s sasuke’s age, and despite having the mangekyo I don’t know how talented she is. I’ll test her for myself.” Itachi spoke out. As he looked towards the girl. “Hn. Katsumi, you’re going to spar with me just to see your skill. Understand?” 

A smirk came across Katsumi’s lips. “I’ll show you how powerful I am. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu.” A bunch of shadow clones appeared as some pulled out swords, and others pulled out Shuriken. “Cmon guys. Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!” The clones just threw multiple Shurikens, at Itachi who pulled a substitution Jutsu. And sudden Katsumi felt like she was being hunted from all sides. “Shadow clone Explosion!” And half of her shadow clones went boom. Revealing Itachi underneath, who looked mildly surprise. 

Itachi gave a slight grunt, as he made his hand signs. “Fire style, Fireball Jutsu!” And out came a fireball. 

“Water style Water Wall!” The water rose up and blocked the fire ball coming towards it. 

Shisui whistled. “Damn. That’s some impressive Water style. That normally takes up a lot of chakra, but you can use that no problem.”

“That’s right now such on this combination attack, Fire Style Great Fire Ball Jutsu, and Wind Style Great Break Through!” Katsumi yelled out, as she cause a lot of fire to spread. 

Itachi looked on in shock, as he got hit with the full blast, grunting in pain getting skewed backwards. “Shisui. I’ve seen enough. She’s skilled enough, to use three elemental Jutsu, some of which are pretty powerful. Alongside the Shadow Clone Jutsu without even breaking a sweat. Now the important question, how much chakra from the Six Tails can you use?” 

“Currently, one tail. Combined with my training, it’s enough to go up to Low Jonin, to High Jonin. And I’ve got other tricks I haven’t shown yet. Being the host of the Six tails, I’m resistant to most Poisons and Acid. I’ve furthered this by training my body against the Rokubi’s acid. Alongside making my body have counteracts to the strongest poison. So I won’t die from it. Get decently sick sure, but I won’t die. And I can also use Acid Style Ninjutsu, but that’s powerful, and I train it on my own time. Anyways, I got some other techniques, and you haven’t even see Mangekyo yet. I’ll keep those a secret to myself. Anyway, let me put out the Fire. Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu.” And then the Fire got put out. Until the three noticed Fugaku was watching the battle. Although he couldn’t hear any of it. So Katsumi deactivated the privacy seals. “What is it?” Katsumi tapped her foot, on the ground. 

“Mikoto told me you had the Mangekyo, and I wanted to see it in action, but you didn’t use it. Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone else that you have that. I’m assuming you made privacy seals to tell Shisui, and Itachi. I couldn’t hear any of it. But I saw your fight, and that you know elemental Jutsu of wide variety. Including some impressive ones. You’re very skilled in ninjitsu. I saw you using the multi shadow clone. Tell me. How can you do that?” Fugaku spoke out seriously.

Katsumi began to sweat. “Umm. Uhh... I’m-“ Until a sudden voice spoke out in her head. “Be careful. This man also has the Mongekyo. He can rip me out from inside of you. I don’t think he’ll hurt you though. Despite seeming cold, he seems warm.” Katsumi hesitantly put her arms around her stomach as if to soothe herself. “I... have a tailed beast sealed within me.” She mumbled out quietly, as she hugged her stomach protectively.

Fugaku’s eyes widened. “Kid... what happened to you.”

Katsumi shook her head. “It’s fine... don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine. I’m just... going to go now.” She jumped away. 

Fugaku looked at Shisui and Itachi. “Did she beat you?”

“Honestly, I’m surprised she can use elemental ninjitsu that strong. And to have such variety at such an age. She’s truly considered a prodigy. Probably the best one we’ve had. And to think she can work with her tailed beast.” Itachi spoke out. 

Fugaku’s eyes widened in shock. “She can work with her tailed beast? How many tails?” 

“She told us one. But considering her age, that’s an accomplishment. She told us she’s around Jonin level. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if she became the next Hokage.” Shisui spoke out.

Fugaku nodded. “Let’s get them signed up in the academy. And show off her skill.”

And that’s when Fugaku signed her up for the academy. “Iruka. We wish to sign up a new Uchiha for the academy.” The Hokage spoke out, as he got a smile upon his face. 

“Are you sure? It’s already quite a bit late into the year, maybe they can wait until next year to join?” Iruka spoke out hesitantly. 

“Iruka... this child, is a prodigy, she’s also incredibly talented. In strength she’s strong enough to pass. But she needs to learn basic skills, like how to gauge her strength, and the history of the Hidden Leaf. She needs to learn how properly. And I trust your teaching skills.”

Iruka gave a small sigh. “Very well. I’ll trust you. I’ll wish to see her in action first.”

————

A week later. Katsumi, Sasuke, and Naruto all went to the academy together. “Hey Teme.” Naruto spoke up. 

“What is it dobe?” Sasuke asked in an annoyed manner. 

“Thanks... for having me around.” Naruto stated with a small smile. 

Sasuke sighed, and shook his head. “No problem... dobe.” 

Than Katsumi smacks the two on the head. “BAD. You two can’t call each other that. Be respectful. You two now live with each other now, so start talking like your normal. Understand?” Katsumi lightly fluttered killer intent to scare the two boys into playing nice. 

Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto shuddered a bit and both nodded quickly. “Yes Mam!” The two spoke out quickly, as they clung onto each other. Absolutely scared of the five year old. 

Katsumi smirked at this, as she walked into the academy. With Paint going over her. As her eye twitched. “Who... did this.” Everyone looks around and points to Naruto nervously to avoid her wrath. 

“Is... this... true... Naruto?” Katsumi spoke out sweetly. 

As Naruto chuckled nodding. “You betcha!” 

Naruto started sweating, as the killer intent earlier, intensified. “W-what...?” 

Everyone looked at the poor girl in fear. “Shadow Clone Jutsu.” About 5 clones appeared behind the girl. All of the Chunin looked in shock. This five year old was capable of creating shadow clones! Just how large were her chakra reserves? “WATER STYLE, WATER TRUMPET.” All of the clones absolutely dumped water on Naruto. “If you don’t I’m going to go jump into the Lake. Tell the person in charge I’ll be late.” 

Meanwhile all of the Chunin just glanced around, and saw the shadow clones. Even Kakashi looked impressed. Here was a girl no older than six years old and could already use a water style ninjitsu. She must have been considered a prodigy. What kind of training did she have? Uzumaki’s usually have a strong water element. But to also think she could already create shadow clones? What an interesting child. 

————  
Katsumi jumped out of the water looking soaked, as she shook it all off. Before she quickly entered her class Surprising everyone. “Hello- oh. My clones still here. Right forgot I left my clone here. Right what did you show off?” 

“Nothing boss. Just some basic review that we need about the Hidden Leaf Village. Here.” The clone poofed, making everyone looking in shock. With a slight hum, Katsumi nodded. Before turning to everyone nodding. “As I’m sure you’re all aware, my name is Katsumi Uchiha Uzumaki. Meaning I come from two clans that are incredibly powerful. The Uzumaki clan is nearly extinct. From what I know, other than me. There’s one here. And that’s Naruto. The others are spread out. There’s a few probably all scattered throughout the world. Uzumaki gives out enhanced Chakra reserves and an incredible life force, meaning that we’re able to survive a lot more fatal wounds. Let that be a lesson to you people to not call me a tomato head, because I am not afraid to absolutely beat you up.” And that wealth of information absolutely destroyed the entire class. As they now notice Naruto looking shocked. “Any questions?” 

Sakura raised her hand. “You with the bubble gum hair.” Katsumi pointing her finger.

“I-um... how did the clan get destroyed.” Sakura spoke out nervously.

Katsumi glanced Iruka. “Do you mind if I make this into a lesson?”

Iruka let out a hum. “If you can be decently quick about it, before we get into sparring. Than sure.”

Katsumi nodded. “Basically... in the second great ninja war, Kumo, Mist, and Iwa. All banded together, to absolutely thrash the nation. You want to know why? Because we were feared for our sealing talents. We are that talented with seals. Me? I’m already considered a seal master. It took 3 great nations to crush a minor village. Making it so, that few survivors were scattered all over the place-“

“And with that came the destruction of my grandmother’s clan.” And in came Tsunade. “Brat I’ve been looking for you forever.” She spoke out, not unkindly.

Iruka blinked. “Tsunade-Sama?”

“Tsunade Senju Otherwise known as the best medic in the world. And granddaughter of the first Hokage. Alongside... being my cousin. What would she want with with me.” Everyone gasped at the information. 

“She’s the granddaughter of the First Hokage?!” People yelled out. “That’s bull crap females can’t be related to someone that important.” Someone else said.

And with that Katsumi growled. “Kid, I’m not afraid to absolutely destroy your ass.”

“Let it go... little Cousin. They’re just all talk. And besides. You’ll show him how strong you are by fighting him. Anyway, yeah. She’s the great grand daughter of the second Hokage. Which had the strongest water style of all time. And from what you’ve seen, She knows at least one water style ninjitsu. Those are typically reserved for Chunin yet here she’s this experienced at 5 years old knowing an elemental Jutsu. If all of you went against her, she’d probably take every single one of you down, before she even broke a sweat. Aren’t I right, Katsumi?” Tsunade spoke out seriously. 

Katsumi shrugged. “I mean she’s not exactly wrong. I’m strong enough to give Tsunade a challenge. Anyway, can I fight... what’s your name?” 

“My name...? Kiba Inuzuka. And I plan on being the next Hokage.” He spoke out confidently. 

Katsumi smirked. “You want to see skill... I’ll show you skill. SHARIGAN!” And than a three tome appeared in her eye as she smirked. “Face it. You’re outmatched.” 

Everyone in the room began to sweat at seeing the eyes of the Sharigan. “N-no way... at that age?” Iruka spoke out hesitantly. Tsunade let out a hum, as Katsumi simply grinned. “My name... Katsumi.” She spoke out smugly. 

“Haha. Let’s go. Iruka Sensei! We’ll be outside.” Kiba spoke out, smirking a bit.

————

“Ready to get destroyed in 3 seconds?” Katsumi spoke out,smirking a bit.

“Haha. Yeah right. Time for you to go down.” Kiba stated.

“Begin!” Iruka spoke out.

And than instantly, Katsumi had him pinned onto the ground, her hand around his throat. “What was that, about defeating me?”

Everyone looked out in shock, as all Katsumi did was simply grin. 

“And... that’s my cousin. Anyway... Iruka. Can I speak to her briefly? It’s important.” Tsunade spoke out. 

Iruka nodded. “Katsumi. You’re excused for the rest of the day.”

“Nah. I’ll just send a clone, is that okay?” Katsumi shrugged. 

Iruka nodded.

“Shadow clone Jutsu.” A clone appeared behind her, and nodded. “You know what to do.” Katsumi spoke out, as the clone nodded.

“Let’s go kid.” Tsunade stated, as she held her hand out towards Katsumi, as she nodded. Holding onto her hand.

————

In the Senju Compund.

“So kid... you have the Sharigan. I assume you know what’s beyond that?” Tsunade spoke out. 

“... I’m trusting you with three major secrets. One. I have a tailed beast. Two. Hana is in the Hidden Mist. And number three... I have the eternal Mongekyo.” Katsumi spoke out plainly.

Tsunade gripped the handle of her chair hard. “Damn... so I’m too late?”

Katsumi nodded. “All of the others are probably being trained as we speak. So far, there’s three of us. And my mother was going to give birth to another one.” 

“Kid... your life must’ve been hell. Which is why... despite hating the village... I will help you out and stay here to train you. We need your body to be able control the tailed beast chakra how many tails?” Tsunade spoke out seriously. 

Katsumi sighed and got all depressed. “Only one.” 

Tsunade blinked. “One tail? That’s... much better than I expected. Honestly, kinda expected you to simply just shrug and say you couldn’t do any. That’s a good start kid. Anyway... let’s get to work. Get prepared to drop and send out mass shadow clones daily.”

Katsumi gulped and was prepared for her hellish training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the chapter, don’t forget to leave me some ideas in the comment section.


	3. The Ultimate Battle! Jinchuriki vs Jinchuriki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsumi faces Yagura in a 1v1! Alongside the village getting invaded, by the Hidden Mist!

It was 3 years later since Katsumi had escaped the Hidden Mist village. The Rokubi had yet to tell Katsumi her name. But still. Katsumi could now go up to five tails. The two could work relatively well together. Producing even more acid style ninjitsu. Honestly, the skill the two had, was more than ever before. Katsumi had even created her own Jutsu. That no one else had created except for Kakashi. Katsumi trained her Mongekyo relentlessly. Being able to now have pulled the full body susano. Katsumi was easily the strongest ninja that the academy ever had. Rumors spread about how she was the great granddaughter of the second Hokage. She was treated like a princess. Being called the Water Maiden. Because of her impressive style of water. However, that’s when things got turned around. 

——  
The Mizukage smirked quite a bit. “It’s time we made our move against the Hidden Leaf. All forces move out. We’re stealing back our Jinchuriki.” And that’s when all of the Shinobi’s grinned. “Yes Lord Mizukage!” All of the Ninja move out. 

———  
It was simply a nice peaceful day. Today Katsumi was learning about seduction techniques from her Kunoichi classes. A slight scoff. Katsumi knew she might have to actually do something like this quite a lot when she’s older. So she tried to absorb as much information from what she learned. “Hey Ino. How’re you?” Katsumi spoke out. She had bonded over Ino from talking about different kind of flowers. A small smile escaped her lips. As she didn’t like Sakura. Unlike Ino, Sakura had absolutely no talent whatsoever. Thus she never even tried bonding with her. 

“Hey girl, I’m fine! I don’t mind talking with you. You got anything important to do today?” Ino let out a slight grin. As she was the only one, besides the Uchiha (meaning Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke, Fugaku, and Mikoto.) and Naruto, who even knew of your training schedule. Not that anyone knew you were a jinchuriki besides the Hokage, Itachi, and Shisui. Not that Katsumi knew, but Fugaku and Mikoto knew of her secret as well. Although the two of them haven’t spoke to her about it. 

“Nah. Today’s my off day. Honestly glad you made me take one day off a week as a sign of a break. I’m a bit tired, but I’m steadily recovering. I didn’t push myself too bad yesterday... to be honest, I feel like something bad is going to happen today. You can tell based on the way that the birds are moving this way. It’s... weird. I’m going to go report this to Lord Hokage. I’ll be back.” The Shadow Clone poofed, as Ino sighed. She still wasn’t used to the way that Katsumi had so much chakra, and could just casually spit out shadow clones like no tomorrow. 

Meanwhile Kastsumi was relaxing, and opened her up her eyes to gaze at the birds. “Hm... my clone was right...” Katsumi sighed, as she nodded. She instantly stood up, and jumped from branch to branch. Reaching the Hokage’s office before knocking. “Lord Hokage it’s me. Katsumi.” 

The Hokage gave a puff from his pipe as he nodded. “What is it child?” 

Katsumi let out a hum. “I’m not sure if something is up or not, but to be honest, the birds were flocking this way from the East. That means something is going on. I don’t know what yet, but I’m going to say keep an eye out. I recommend enhancing the sensing range of everyone. And at least doubling the guards on patrol. And Shinobi always trust their instincts.” Katsumi spoke out seriously before she bowed. “That’s all lord Hokage.” Katsumi than bolted out the door, back to her Kunochi classes.

The teacher screeched. “Where were you?!”

Katsumi huffed. “Ya know, stop screeching like a banshee Sensei, I can already hear you. Anyway, the me that poofed away was a clone, noticed something weird so I reported it from the Hokage. So leave me alone, and just teach me the seduction techniques. Because I’m already three times the shinobi you’ll ever be.”

The kunochi teacher just shook her head as all of the younger kids giggled at her. “Fight me than. You’re probably a terrible shinobi.” 

Katsumi just laughed loudly. “Haven’t you heard the rumors? I’m called the Water Maiden for a reason. In fact I’m already in the Bingo Book. You might wanna recheck that.”

“Oh please what does a kid like you know? Fight me!” The teacher spoke out loudly. 

Katsumi simply shrugged. “Your funeral. Don’t blame me if you end up in a ton of trouble.” 

Meanwhile while the two prepared to face off the ninja that the Hokage sent out to guard began to sense something weird. “That’s weird... I sense quite a number chakra signatures in the area-... what is this... SEND OUT A- GAH!”

And instantly... the shinobi was dead before he finished the sentence. “Sorry Hidden Leaf Village... but I’m required to do this.” A red haired girl appeared, next to a male with a Sharigan. 

“I hate this...” The red Haired girl spoke out, as she shook her head. 

“It’s the same with me Dear. But... maybe Katsumi can stop us. And end this terrain of rage.” A man spoke out. The Sharigan activated. “Everyone. Forward! We attack the Hidden Leaf Village!” Shouts of Yeaaaah appeared from all around the mountain of corpses. 

And than they came closer to the village the battle prepared. “Kick her butt, Katsumi!” Ino yelled out, as Katsumi blinked and felt two familiar chakra appearing. 

“... Mom... Dad?” Katsumi muttered, as she than blinked and clutched her head. “What powerful chakra...” Katsumi muttered, until she blinked and her eyes widened. “PUT IT ON PAUSE. GET EVERYONE INSIDE NOW.” 

“Huh... you just chicken?” The Kunochi teacher spoke out. 

“BEHIND YOU. ITS THE FOURTH MIZUKAGE. YAGURA!” Katsumi yelled in a panic. 

The Kunochi teacher blinked and turned around as she turned around and saw the fourth Mizukage. 

“EVERYONE RUN.” Katsumi yelled out. “ROKUBI. HELP ME OUT. NOW! This is dire! The Mist is Attacking!” 

Everyone looked confused... “Rokubi?” 

A familiar chakra cloak engulfed Katsumi, as everyone sprinted away from the sheer power they felt. Ino stood there still, not knowing what to do. “KATSUMI! WHAT IS THIS?”

“Ino... run. Get out of here. Tell the Hokage that I’m facing the fourth Mizukage. Otherwise known as the Sanbi. My clone will escort you.” Katsumi made a shadow clone. “GO. RUN! THIS ISN’T A MAN ANYONE COULD FACE BUT ME!”

“NO! I REFUSE TO LEAVE YOU!” Ino yelled out. 

“DON’T YOU GET IT? IF YOU STAY HERE YOU COULD DIE!” Katsumi yelled out. And Ino stood Shellshocked. With Katsumi’s clone quickly picking her up, and escaping. 

“Well well. If it isn’t the Rokubi jinchuriki. How many tails are you on now?” Yagura spoke out, as he gave a tight lipped smirk. 

“Tch... I’ll have to resort to my Susano.” Katsumi snarled, as she blitzed at Yagura. Aiming a punch at his chest. 

Yagura laughed. “You may have more chakra, and be a prodigy, but I have way more combat experience! There’s no way you can defeat me.” He smirked, as he simply kicked her away. Making Katsumi snarl in pain. She was only using one tail for now. She had to keep it up, in order to win this fight. This wasn’t going to be an easy battle at all. This might be the hardest battle she’s ever fought in her entire life. 

Katsumi smirked, as she made hand signs. “Acid Style Acid Dragon!” A dragon made of deadly acid came out of her mouth and hit Yagura. Katsumi jumped back.

“Well, so you can use the Rokubi’s acid pretty well... however, it’s time to single the invasion.” Yagura spoke out, as he made two handsigns and thus, katsumi’s eyes widened as all of the Shinobi from the Hidden Mist moved in. 

“SHIT!” Katsumi yelled out, as she made another clone. “Go and alert the Hokage now!” Meanwhile, Ino has punched Katsumi’s clone, as she smirked. Not wanting to let Katsumi fight the battle on her own.

———

Katsumi’s clone made it to the Hidden Leaf instantly panting. “THE HIDDEN MIST IS ATTACKING. PREPARE FOR WAR. KATSUMI IS HANDLING YAGURA. GET EVERYONE TO ESCAPE.” 

The Hokage nodded, and sighed. He wasn’t prepared for another war. “Call in Tsunade. She’s in command!” 

And that’s when all of the ninja were alerted of the attack. Causing them all to fight back, and stand ready. 

“Lord Third! Where’s Katsumi!” Iruka spoke out, as he looked around nervously. 

“... She’s facing Yagura. She’s the only one who can.” The Hokage spoke out. 

Everyone looked around in shock. “What do you mean?!” Iruka yelled. “She’s just an academy student!”

“... She’s the Six Tailed Jinchuriki. Right now, she’s out there facing him. Buying us as much time as possible in order to counter against the Mist. Now move out! Protect the citizens!” The Third yelled out.

All of the Ninja were shocked that the academy student was the six tailed jinchuriki, and fighting Yagura. “LETS GO.” And thus began the bloody battle of the Hidden Leaf.

Meanwhile, against Katsumi and Yagura. “Not bad little slug. You’ve managed to wound me with that burn. But I’ll heal, as Will you. I bet you can’t go beyond one tail in that form.” He began to laugh, and than he smirked. “Let me show you.... the power of a true Jinchuriki!” 

Katsumi paled. “You’re... IMPOSSIBLE.” 

The Yagura began to cloak his body in his three tailed form, as he smirked. And there came a giant turtle. 

Katsumi paled. “Oh god... I’m so fucked.” She stated. Katsumi pulled out another 4 tails behind her, as her eyes turned into there Mongekyo form. “SYNSTHESTIA!” Katsumi spoke out. 

And that’s when Yagura’s vision got messed up slightly. Katsumi knew she couldn’t make it to obvious. It was hard to remain subtle. Otherwise Yagura could easily break free from her Genjutsu. “Tch... I must not be used to this form. It’s been awhile since I entered it.” He mumbled out, as he fired out a water bullet. 

“Water Style Water Wall!” The wall only barely managed to block the water bullet, as Katsumi smirked. ‘He’s a lot slower now. If I can pummel him with acid and take him out, with my Susano, I can win this.’ Katsumi smirked as she made multiple shadow clones. “MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!” She yelled out. As each one held Chakra from the Rokubi. And thus each clone had a chakra cloak of five tails. “Acid Style Acid Clone explosion!” And thus one clone exploded into acid on the neck. Making Yagura hiss out in pain, as he shook it off. ‘If I can... attack his insides with acid alongside his neck... I’ll be able to win. But... how am I going to seal this thing? It’s not advised, that I seal it inside of me. That’ll just be to much chakra. I’ll need... probably an academy student. UGH. THIS ANNOYING. Whatever, I’ll focus on it later.’ 

“Take this brat.” Yagura in his sanbi form continuously, shot out multiple bullets of water, as Katsumi blocked them all with her acid. 

“Water Style Wild Water Raging Wave!” Katsumi called out. And the Jutsu pummeled into Yagura. 

“Hahaha. Damn brat. Not bad at all. Of course you’ll have to do bette-“ He suddenly got cut off.

“Fire Style Fire Dragon Bomb, Wind Style, Great Breakthrough!” Katsumi yelled interupting Yagura, and aimed it at his neck, again which made him howl in pain. 

“OKAY. THAT IS IT BRAT! You’re going down!” Yagura focused his chakra into his mouth. 

“What... is that?” Katsumi mumbled. Until a voice rang in her mind. “KID. WATCH OUT. THATS OUR ULTIMATE ATTACK. THE BIJUDIMA! It’s a condensed ball of all of our chakra, focused on a single point. Once released, it’s capable of blowing up even mountains! ACTIVATE SUSANO RIGHT NOW!” Katsumi paled, instantly, and out came a pinkish glowing skeleton. In its hand it had sword, and on its side it had a bolif. “Suck on this Yagura. Acid stones!” The susano threw stones onto the Bijuu’s neck again, with Yagura launching the Bijudima way too early. As Katsumi attempted to push it back into Yagura which meant extra damage for him. “FUNJITSU! EXPLODING TAGS!” Katsumi yelled out to him. And multiple tags and explosions hit the Bijuu making him cry out in pain. “EVERYONE NOW! LETS GO!” ‘Rokubi... please lend me a bit more chakra.’ Katsumi thought to the tailed beast. “Kid... you did well. Here’s a bit more. You’re going to need to seal the Sanbi away. I sense someone nearby after you launch this final attack, seal the sanbi from Yagura into someone else.” 

A small sigh escaped from Katsumi’s lips. “Everyone now! ACID STYLE ACID DRAGON.” Multiple blows of Acid all hit Yagura as he cried out in pain. 

As the Sanbi panted. “Not good enough.” He spoke out, as he fire more water bullets. Some hitting the clones, and others missing. Some clones poofed from the impact of the water bullets personally hitting each of the clones. 

“Youch... lets keep going. Fire Style, Fire ball Jutsu!” A fire ball came out of the susano, slightly burning the shell of the turtle. A couple of the clones yelled out. “Earth Style! Earth and Stone Dragon!” And a few others yelled out. “Lightning style! Lightning Beast Tracking Fang!” As the Lightning beasts shocked Yagura who howled in pain. Alongside the Stone Dragons who crashed into Yagura’s side. Doing a decent amount of damage. 

“Dammit! I won’t give in so easily, you damn bastard! Take this. Water Style Water Dragon! Coral Style Coral Prison!” The coral gripped some clones so hard they poofed away, and the coral began to squeeze the Susano pretty damn hard. As Katsumi grunted, and manipulated her sword to cut through the coral that surrounded her entire Susano. “Multi shadow Clone Jutsu!” As the clones that vanished were replaced. Even Katsumi noticed, that she was starting to loose breath slightly. “God damn... this battle has been going on for awhile now.”

————

Meanwhile at the Village. There was blood everywhere. Some of Katsumi’s clones had been fighting at the Village with the chakra cloak activated. Meanwhile... Mikoto was faced against Koa on opposite sides. “KOA! WHY’RE YOU DOING THIS?!” Mikoto yelled. “YOUR DAUGHTER IS HERE!”

“SHUT UP! I KNOW. I HATE THIS... I hate it... but... I can’t.” Koa stated crying out lightly. “Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!” A fireball came out of Koa’s mouth, as Mikoto retaliated with another fireball coming out of her mouth. “This is the reality of what’s been going on... if I must kill you to save my daughter... I’ll do it. I know you guys have treated her right. And for that I’m forever thankful... but I must place my hope. That my daughter will defeat Yagura! Otherwise my children cannot go free!” 

“Mikoto!” A voice called out as she had five tails behind her. 

“Katsumi?! No! Don’t come here!” Mikoto yelled out 

Koa froze in shock at hearing his daughters voice. “Katsumi?” He spoke out hesitantly. 

“Get away from Mik- DAD?!” Katsumi spoke out, as she skid to a halt right in front of him. Five tails protruding out of her. “What- why- IS MOM HERE?!” 

“Katsumi... are you a clone or a real one? I see you’re also learning how to properly control the Rokubi... I’m proud of you. And your mother is a little further down. Apparently she’s engaged in combat against Tsunade. 

“I’m a clone... now sorry. But I promise I’ll engage in talk with you later.” Katsumi murmured before she head off to go kill some mist ninjas. 

————

Ino jumped out and ran back to go help her friend. She knew that she had to help out. Despite not knowing what she could do she had to help her friend. And as a result she rushed back over to where the battle was. 

Meanwhile Katsumi had tied up Yagura in his Sanbi form. “Ino! I NEED FOR YOU DO ME A FAVOR. There’s no one else! I need you to become a jinchuriki!”

Ino stopped and stared. Nervously hugging her body. As even she knew what a jinchuriki was. A human host to a tailed beast. “I...”

“I’M ONE AS WELL! DON’T WORRY. I’LL BE THERE FOR YOU EVERY STEP OF THE WAY. YOU’RE NOT ALONE. I PROMISE YOU THAT!” Katsumi shouted out passionately. 

“I... I’ll do it! Seal it within to protect the village!” Ino yelled out. 

Katsumi nodded and thus began the sealing process. After awhile, Ino felt something enter her stomach, as she winced in pain before collapsing with a massive huff. And there laid at the ground, the body of Yagura. 

“How’re you feeling...?” Katsumi asked softly. 

“It’s strange I feel a lot stronger. Like a lot stronger...” Ino spoke out seriously, as she huffed. 

“Yeah. Your chakra reserves have gone up, and you’ve gained water style nature. The Sanbi has a very powerful water style.” Katsumi spoke out. As she felt a clone vanish. “Cmon. The battle is won. We won the battle. I... I need to tell your father. He’s... going to be angry at me...” Katsumi mumbled out, as the two went over to the Hidden Leaf Village where they found the hidden mist waving the white flag of surrender. 

And thus everyone in Hidden Mist was getting detained. Besides... Koa and Hana as the two ran up to her noticing Katsumi panting heavily. “Hey Mom. Hey Dad.” Katsumi spoke out hesitantly, her lips were quivering and she looked read to cry. 

The third Hokage got a proud look on her face. As she stared at Katsumi. And than Inoichi came in. Hugging Ino tightly. “Im so glad you’re safe Ino! Never go off into the battle field ever again! You’re grounded after all of this is over.”

“Inoichi-sama... forgive me. I had no choice in the matter. Your daughter... is now the host to the three tails. Please forgive me for sealing it inside of her. I will accept any punishment you see it.” Katsumi bowed her head ready to accept any punishment. 

Inoichi glanced at his daughter before Ino spoke up. “I... it was the only one possible. Katsumi couldn’t have killed Yagura any other way. I made that choice. It’s not her fault.” 

Inoichi sighed. “Look... I know that you’re a jinchuriki now. So help Ino out with her new found power, and that’ll repay the debt.”

Katsumi nodded. As she than turned to face her parents who were quiet during the entire time. Until her mother tackled her into a hug. “MY BABY!” Hana squealed out, as she tightly hugged Katsumi. 

Everyone just laughed at the poor girls misfortune. “Ha! The defeater of the 4th Mizukage looking like a baby in her mothers arms. Hahaha.” Everyone began to laugh. 

“Ugh... we need to rebuild. Katsumi, would you be free to start working on missions? We could really use your strength.” The third Hokage spoke out. 

“Sorry, Lord Hokage. I’d like to be a child for just a little bit longer. Despite knowing everything already.” Katsumi spoke out, as she gave a soft smile. 

And thus the village began to rebuild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Honestly. I’m surprised I wrote this chapter in a single day. It was way more difficult than I expected to be honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first story on here. I’d figure I’d start things off with something unique and interesting this is a Naruto story, with the oc having the Rokubi.


End file.
